During an execution or running of an application, a multitude of events may take place. For example, the application may execute multiple steps many times. The application may run loops in multiple iterations. It may make and close numerous connections. Threads may be initiated and completed. An event may trigger other events, which may trigger still other events. Similarly, for the purpose of execution, multiple entities or hardware components of a system may communicate with each other and exchange data. Such data may either be delivered accurately or might be dropped or get corrupted during the exchange. Therefore, during the exchange of data, or execution of the application, multiple events occur in real time which are either successful, unsuccessful, or incomplete.
In situations where the events are plenteous and occur in real time, it is not always physically possible to monitor the state of such events for the purpose of accuracy, troubleshooting, and timely completion of the events. Further, to refer to any previously completed event, mere reliance on recollection of occurrence of the event to gather the facts of the event along with the result is a cumbersome and difficult task. Furthermore, in certain situations it is difficult to reproduce the events occurred in the given environment. Therefore, generally the details related to different events, occurring at different time instances, are accounted and stored as data logs. Such data logs include a historical record of events that have occurred or are occurring during any given process.
In present day scenarios where execution of applications and processes involve plentiful events, physical track keeping of all the events is not possible and moreover, physical maintenance of data logs for such events is also not feasible. Hence, the data logs associated with events are generally recorded electronically and stored in a memory component for future purposes. The data logs can be used for various purposes, such as for troubleshooting purposes where a user may benefit from reviewing the logged events. Similarly, a user may further benefit from viewing information about any of the events that occurred during the event execution and may be aided in diagnosing problems or answering questions related to results of the execution. Moreover, routine data log analysis is beneficial for identifying security incidents, policy violations, fraudulent activity, and operational problems. Also, data logs are useful at the time of auditing, forensic analysis, supporting internal investigations, establishing baselines, and identifying operational trends and long-term problems.